kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 464
464: Ancestral Stream master If the bystander sees this, but also thinks that Li Qi Ye was insane, actually spoke with Stone Golem. However, at this time, sat Stone Golem on stone chair is softens unexpectedly, just obviously was Stone Golem, but, its chilling line like melting, was turned into a person by Stone Golem. This individual partly lies sits above stone chair, at this time he sat, sits on stone chair straightly, both eyes opened, have revealed the profound incomparable eye, as if this eye can lead to the past and present to be the same. Although his appearance kept off by hanging liu of god crown, but, this eye can actually to look clear. Stone Golem lived suddenly, this had a scare Qiurong Wanxue, at this time, she was clear, sat on stone chair radically is not Stone Golem, that was just deep sleep that's all. „You should know that here does not welcome you.” Sat the human on stone chair has opened the mouth finally, his sound conveyed from another place probably is the same, made the human be hard meaningfully ascertained that heard the sound, could not listen is male is the female. When Qiurong Wanxue carefully looks at this Ancestral Stream master, in her heart one shakes! On Ancestral Stream master faint blood energy, enabling her 100% to affirm that the present person absolutely is a live person, is not the ghost, is not that type Obsession that does not have the flesh and blood, this absolutely is a live person, vivid. Some such discovery, Qiurong Wanxue had had a scare in the heart, Ancestral Stream is Fengdu City is most formidable the most mystical inheritance, but its master unexpectedly is a live person, if such news is known, this is makes the human shock. In Fengdu City, any inheritance is causes comprised of the Fengdu City ghost, external cultivator is impossible to join any inheritance of Fengdu City. Now, the Ancestral Stream master unexpectedly is a live person, this is the how inconceivable matter! Regarding the words of Ancestral Stream master, Li Qi Ye cares about nothing, said unflustered: „Didn't your this see me? How this can say that does not welcome me.” „No matter anything” the voice of Ancestral Stream master resounds, said: „Thing that past good, present good, in brief, here you have not needed!” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Words do not say the unfeeling to be good, are we friends? Are we life-and-death friendship?” Li Qi Ye such words let Qiurong Wanxue stare blankly, this is the impossible matter, the Fengdu City ghost makes impossible become friends with cultivator simply, but, reconsidered and thought that is not impossible, at present the Ancestral Stream master is not the ghost causes, is a live person. But, this lets Qiurong Wanxue in heart also strange, Li Qi Ye turns in the friend with the Ancestral Stream master unexpectedly, this was too inconceivable. „It is not, I do not know you!” The words of Ancestral Stream master said very directly. Li Qi Ye has smiled, shakes the head saying: „Your this saying deceives oneself and others, beforehand I am also good, present I am also good, no matter how changes, you know, my I! Others cannot look, but, you are impossible unable to look!” Qiurong Wanxue hears somewhat strangely, but, she does not certainly know, former I who Li Qi Ye said what referred to was Li Qi Ye of Dark Crow time, such secret Qiurong Wanxue did not certainly know. „I now was not in the past that wear Little Demon of hat, but, my still I, you said that was?” Li Qi Ye said with a smile. Since millions of years, Li Qi Ye has not been has appeared by the Dark Crow true body, every so often he transforms other appearances to appear with various methods, he is his portrait and his trace hidden in behind the scenes of time perpetual flow. „You know!” The voice of Ancestral Stream master as if conveys from the remote place is the same, is leading three points of cold meaning, said: „Since you have cheated that person after Fengdu City, you should know that you are the Fengdu City persona non grata. If not for I, only feared that your Fengdu City cannot come, was already chased down!” „Words do not say like this that I must come Fengdu City to see you, no one can block me, did you say? I always am the affectionate righteousness heavy person.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Matter that naturally, had before, I am very grateful” Regarding Li Qi Ye such words, the master who flows the ancestor is coldly one! Li Qi Ye shakes the head to say with a smile: „Then matter, you cannot say blame me, said that I have cheated others, that definitely is completely mistaken. Is he must leave, how such matter can blame to my head.” „You dare saying that you haven't instigated him to run away?” The voice of Ancestral Stream master resounds, although cannot hear his voice is male is female, but, hearing the sound to know that he is not feeling well to Li Qi Ye very much. „hiccup” the Li Qi Ye hollow laugh, said: „This, how should say that I chatted the concern, chats outside world splendid that's all, this that's all, other matters I was anything have not only done.” „Without your help, he can leave Fengdu City, this saying you thought that some people believe?” Ancestral Stream master very obvious not being feeling well Li Qi Ye . „hiccup, this.” The Li Qi Ye hollow laugh, then said: „This matter, how this matter should say that actually this is his big good fortune, he does not have such good fortune, who came, could not help him, you said not. Since he has like this big good fortune, explained that this is the divine intervention, matter that I handle, that just conveniently pushes boat that's all.” „Said again, the later matter has nothing to do with me, that is only his effort that's all.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „After he leaves Fengdu City, I have not seen him, afterward, he had such achievement, this can only say that leaves here indeed is the divine intervention, you should elect with such view.” Qiurong Wanxue hears somewhat strangely, who she does not know him in their mouth is, but, she knows that two matters, one, Li Qi Ye and Ancestral Stream master is the understanding . Moreover the friendship is very good, two, Li Qi Ye helps someone escape from Fengdu City! At this time Qiurong Wanxue understands that Li Qi Ye had come Fengdu City, perhaps for these years he has passed and out Fengdu City, otherwise impossible to be so ripe with the Ancestral Stream master. However, Qiurong Wanxue does not know that this not at the matter that in these years ago or these years have, naturally, person of that departure, does not leave in several years ago. Matter that Li Qi Ye and Ancestral Stream master discussed that was not the matter that these years or several years ago had, but was the matter before several hundred thousand of years, that was very remote matter! Regarding the Li Qi Ye words, the Ancestral Stream master obviously was cold snort one. Li Qi Ye smiled, said: „My this time, does not dare to make things difficult for you, I want to know that the Night Sea turned clear matter, hopes you can tell me something.” „Does not know that” the Ancestral Stream master said: „even if knew, will not tell you!” Regarding the manner of Ancestral Stream master, Li Qi Ye is silent, crossed was very long, he said to the Qiurong Wanxue gentle voice: „You outside I, my also a little matter.” Why Qiurong Wanxue did not ask, she nodded gently, then from withdrawing from main hall. After Qiurong Wanxue leaves, Li Qi Ye looks at the Ancestral Stream master, sighed gently, then sat cross-legged simply, looks at the Ancestral Stream master, consumed with him. „The past matter, I indeed should not cause Fengdu City him, this has indeed gone bad the Fengdu City custom.” Li Qi Ye has smiled bitterly, said: „But, I indeed moved loved heart, you know that he can obtain such good fortune, this was the divine intervention. No matter he is the human is a ghost, but, you should understand that he has into Immortal Emperor aptitude, finally also confirmed this point. I keep the promise, after leaving Fengdu City, I have not helped him, but, he indeed is becomes Immortal Emperor, this not?” „You should also know that in the past had such matter, ten thousand one after another steps went astray, was brings in dreadfully changes!” Ancestral Stream master coldly said. Li Qi Ye nodded, said: „This I know, but, he has walked right, he is not disadvantageous to Fengdu City, you said not, he wants to walk that's all, in fact, he has become Immortal Emperor, little has not maintained Fengdu City! You did not think that lets a that Fang Duo powerful enemy, is this very good matter?” The Ancestral Stream master has not made the sound, is silent, Li Qi Ye is also calmly sits there, has not spoken. „Congratulates you, you have recaptured finally your body.” After silent was very long, the Ancestral Stream master opens the mouth to say. Li Qi Ye shows the smiling face, said: „Being ambitious, the matter unexpectedly becomes. I also hope that you one day can go out of Fengdu City! The years were too remote, you said that is.” „I want to leave, momentarily can leave!” The Ancestral Stream master spoke such coldly words. „But, you have not left, you said.” Li Qi Ye sighed to say gently: „ten thousand years is long, but, you actually died in this, your years, except for deep sleep or deep sleep. I know that you do not want, but, I hope one day, you can exit to walk. The years are long, more importantly are splendid!” „My matter, I will take responsibility.” Finally, the Ancestral Stream master said. Li Qi Ye said: „But, this time is an opportunity, don't you think? This time I want to go all out! First, you must tell me the Night Sea matter! I must know that the Night Sea special details, in the meantime, I want to borrow the same thing with you again.” „First Ominous Grave key?” Ancestral Stream master coldly said. Although Li Qi Ye said these many, but, as if he has the discontented place to Li Qi Ye . „” Li Qi Ye did not shake the head with a smile, said: „By the friendship of your my two people, the First Ominous Grave key you do not say taking advantage, directly how do you obtain me? This time I am thick the facial skin am also looking for you!” „How that beforehand don't several times have to be thick the facial skin?” Ancestral Stream master cold voice said. Next